Gonna Break My Heart
by Swift-Dragon
Summary: It's obvious to everyone how much Sam and Jack love each other, even Pete...


AN: This is another Pete comes along to a SG-1 party, except I'm portraying him differently. I'm getting tired of people ripping on Pete. Yes I know no one likes him because well S/J forever right? Even if you don't like Pete you'll like him in this because he realizes S/Jness. It's short too.

P.S. Pete POV :)

* * *

Here we go again, another team party. Hell if I didn't know what they all did for a living then I would wonder what a scientist, archeologist, military and body builder (?) had in common at a deep space telemetry facility. Interestingly enough I wonder why I am always invited, it's obvious they don't like me much. Heh, maybe the General has a thing for Sam? Lol… Sam looks at me as we come up to the great Generals door.

"What's so funny?"

I smirk, "Nothing."

She rolls her eyes and knocks on the door. I wait impatiently beside her. The General opens the door. He smiles at Sam, she brightens, and God she looks good when she smiles like that. I wonder how he does it; I have only been graced by that smile once maybe twice. But he… he can get without even trying. He steps back and holds out his arm as though ushering us in. I put my hand on the small of her back and somewhat guide her in. She doesn't mind, he though, General Jack O'Neill gives me a cold look. Did I do something wrong?

He gets ahead of us. "Want a beer?" He offers, more to Sam then me.

"Yes, Sir, thank you." She replies.

"Sure, thanks." I agree. He nods and goes into the kitchen.

I touch her shoulder and she stops to look at me. "He did it again." I whisper.

"Pete…"

"Sam, I'm trying. I don't know what to do."

"It's him Pete, not you. Don't let it bother you."

"Okay."

She takes my hand and leads me into the living room. Since we've been engaged she has been a bit more liberal about affection to me in front of her gang. We sit on the smaller couch. The General returns with our beers and hands them to us. "Thank you, Sir."

"Yeah, thanks." I say once I was reminded by Sam.

The party then moves onto Star Wars. I like Star Wars, but not this much. Every time we have to watch it. Teal'c is really addicted. If he grew up on this planet (Yeah _this_ _planet_), he would probably one of those skinny nerds in their parents basements trying to collect all of Star Wars merchandise. Then again maybe not, he's like what? Eighty? Ninety? There is no way he would be this into it if he was born here. Nah, he might be an old geezer complaining about today's youth. Heh.

I laughed out loud again. Not in a good spot either. Master Yoda just died. I've never been so terrified. Teal'c might have been something else in another life, but here he was big and he could crush me with one fist. Sam jabs me in the side. I grunt and apologize complaining my mind was elsewhere. Teal'c is insulted further, disbelieving that while Star Wars is on that anyone's mind could be elsewhere. I look away from the big man uncomfortably. But of course just in time to see Jack shake his head at me. I look away from him too. It's like he plans these things so that he can show what a failure I am and how I don't deserve he.

Doesn't he know I know that? I mean come on; all you have to do is look at all the crap I caused. But she said yes, she said she would marry me. I must have a fairy godmother somewhere because hell she could do better than me. Much better. Maybe that's the Generals problem; maybe he thinks that too and wants to hit it home every time he can. Jerk. Can't blame him though, he cares for her… he cares for her.

Before I know it the movie is over and the pizza has arrived. As we eat I am silent, I listen to everything they talk about and sometimes laugh at a joke I understand. Sometimes I feel like I shouldn't come. There is lots they probably want to say but can't because I'm here. Suddenly before I know it the General has challenged Sam to an arm wrestle. She laughs and Daniel cheers Sam on.

She accepts and it's on. At first he seemed serious and was going to win, but he held back and let her win. She laughs and then scowls complaining that it wasn't fair. He shrugs it off. Everyone happily drifts into a moment of silence. Then I see it. She looks at him and looks away. He looks at her and looks away. Then at the same time they look at each other. Just like in the movies. There is like a connection or something and I finally understand. He doesn't just care about, he CARES about her.

He wants her to do better than me and to be exact he believes that it's himself. How unfortunate that their jobs keep them apart. Now I realize, she's with me because I make her feel normal, she's with me because she knows she can't be with him. Then like a curse it dawns on me. This woman is gonna break my heart. For him, she is gonna break my heart. Maybe, just maybe she'll forget, maybe I'll forget and she'll be with me forever. I sigh silently.

After the party I drive her to her house. I park my car and look at her. She looks at me. "Good night?" I ask.

"Yeah," She replies. We're silent.

"Sam?"

"Yes, Pete?"

"I love you."

"I know, I love you too." I smile meekly. I kiss her. It's soft, passionate and romantic. She didn't get it.

"Don't think that'll get you inside." I smile at her attempted joke.

"Wouldn't dream of it." I realize how much like the General that sounded. She stares at me for a moment and gets out.

"Night, Pete."

"Good night."

I sigh; little did I know that would be the last time we kiss like that. Only a few weeks later I meet her dad. Couple of days after that she breaks it off. I know why too. I saw it that night. She broke my heart for him, and you know it hurts, but feels right.


End file.
